1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of recording information on a record carrier, in which method an information volume (i.e., a set of files of data and/or other information) is recorded as sectors in a track of the record carrier. The information volume comprises a reference to control information for use in controlling the search for information in the recorded information volume, which reference is accommodated in one or more sectors within a predetermined address range.
The invention also relates to a recording apparatus for recording information on a record carrier, which apparatus comprises a recording unit for recording information in sectors in a track of the record carrier; and formatting unit for composing an information volume in accordance with predetermined formatting instructions, according to which instructions the information volume is provided with control information for use in controlling the search for information in the information volume; a control unit for causing the recording unit to record the information volume and to also record a reference to the control information in one or more sectors in a predetermined address range in the information volume.
The invention also relates to a reading apparatus for reading a record carrier on which information is recorded in sectors in a track of the record carrier, which sectors have addresses that indicate the positions at which information is recorded thereon. One or more sectors, having predetermined addresses, comprise a reference to control information for use in controlling the search for information in the sectors. Such apparatus comprises an address generating unit for generating addresses of sectors to be searched and a control unit for searching for information on the basis of the generated addresses.
Finally, the invention also relates to a record carrier on which an information volume is recorded in sectors in a track of the record carrier, which information volume comprises control information for use in controlling the search for information in the recorded information volume, and one or more sectors in a predetermined address range comprise a reference to the control information.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method, apparatus and record carrier of the type mentioned hereinbefore are known, for example, by the name of the CD-ROM system which is described, for example in the ISO 9660 standard. In the CD-ROM system, a volume descriptor is recorded in an address range beginning with the sector having a logic sector number (i.e., LS.sub.N) 16. This volume descriptor comprises, for example, references to the sector address of a path table, which table comprises the directory structure and references to directory files. The path table and the directory files contain the necessary information for searching and reading the data files included in the recorded information volume, i.e., control information.
In the case where a record carrier of a write-once type is used for recording information composed in accordance with the CD-ROM format, a problem arises in that address information for newly added information cannot be located therein. For that matter, a reference to information necessary for controlling the reading operation with respect to the new added information cannot be included in the volume descriptor due to the fact that the record carrier can be written only once.